the sunflower promise
by cosplay chan
Summary: the humans are moving! and the ham hams have to go too! but worried they'll never see each other again, they make a promise to meet again 10 years later...
1. the announcement

The years of memories: ham hams return!

-chapter 1-

Laura Haruna finished sealing a box full of books and toys .

The Haruna Family was moving. And to where, noone but Mr. and Mrs. Haruna Knew.

Laura picked up the cage of her hamster Hamtaro.

inside, the golden hamster was asleep, peacefully dreaming of another action filled fun adventure with the ham hams at the clubhouse.or at least he was until the cage shook him awake.

Hamtaro woke up to the violent shaking of his cage.

"_hm? What's going on?"_ hamtaro thought looking up

Hamtaro stood up in the carrier and tried to walk but fell onto his stomach

"this wasn't the kind of wake-up call I had planned." Hamtaro said looking around

Once the shaking had stopped, the little hamster eagerly scampered out of his carrier and into the open of his cage. _"hey there's laura…what is she doing packing all of those boxes though?"_ Hamtaro thought "oh sorry little guy, did I wake you?" Laura asked looking over at Hamtaro and now saw that she had woken him up.

"_yeah..but I was gonna get up soon anyway Laura."_ Hamtaro thought smiling

Hamtaro walked up to the cage and tried to push open the door making a lot of noise, distracting Laura.

"oh! Do you want to come out little guy?" Laura asked walking up to the cage.

"_yeah..i could get a little excersise…"_ Hamtaro thought

"I'm sorry hamtaro, I can't play right now..i have to finish packing my things up." Laura said Sadly.

"_packing? Are we moving again?"_ Hamtaro thought

He remembered that very hot day when the haruna family had to move out of the apartment they had lived in.

"mom and dad say we have to move…it's too dangerous to stay here any longer." Laura said "I'm gonna miss all my friends! Kana, Maria..June and Kylie..and Travis..oh Hamtaro! I don't want to move!" Laura said

"_we're moving?"_ Hamtaro thought shocked

Hamtaro suddenly remembered the day that the Haruna Family had to move. Laura had to Leave her friends including Melanie, and Hamtaro had just met a cute and fluffy hamster named Momo. and Her brother, Ringo. and had to leave them,

_"we have to Move again! but i can't leave the Ham Hams! i can't!"_ Hamtaro Thought. he walked into his carrier and Rifled through a box of Toys and Books from the ham hams as birthday presents. Hamtaro's Paws stumbled upon a photo of him and all of the ham hams at a spring picnic., Pashmina, and Penelope, were watching dexter and howdy show off. Sandy and Maxwell were running side by side meanwhile the other ham hams were sitting at the table talking and eating. and he was sitting at the table next to Bijou. it was a very happy Picture and a very sweet Memory. and that night they had watched the stars. it was very romantic.

Hamtaro smiled at the picture and at Bijou. "Bijou..." he said sadly. he didn't want to leave the ham hams, but most of all he didn't want to leave Bijou, After Almost loosing her a few Years ago when Maria almost Moved back to Paris, France.

"Laura!" Mrs.Haruna's Voice came from the downstairs.

with that, Laura got up and left the room, leaving Hamtaro alone.

"well if Laura isn't gonna play with me, i guess i'll have to go to the clubhouse!" Hamtaro said Escaping his cage. Hamtaro Scurried across the floor and into the crack in the wall he slid down the long tube and landed on brandy's head.

"see ya brandy!" hamtaro exclaimed dashing off towards the clubhouse...

Author's note: end of chapter 1! more to come though, so please stay tuned! next time: Hamtaro: hamha! it's hamtaro here!

Laura: and laura!

hamtaro: why is laura packing up all of those boxes? are we moving again!

Laura: that's what mom and dad told me hamtaro! and we're having a goodbye party at school,

hamtaro: so are we laura! at the clubhouse! but i don't want everyone to leave! especially not bijou!

both: next time! Farewell Friends! see ya then!

me: so..untill next time, bye-Q! -dissapears in puff of smoke-


	2. farewell friends!

Chapter 2-

Hamtaro padded down the tunnels to the clubhouse thinking about the ham hams, and what Laura had said.

The thought had stuck out in his mind. Moving??? Why right now???

He was so close to bijou, and her birthday was in one week!! He hadn't even gotten her a good present yet. And he didn't want to loose her feelings for him, since he knew that Bijou really Liked him, and Deep down, Hamtaro Actually Really Liked Bijou.

When Hamtaro came to the Last Tunnel, he Paused and Opened the door.

"Good Morning!" Hamtaro Exclaimed smiling Hamtaro's expression suddenly changed when he saw some of the ham hams, Crying..and holding Each other's Paws..

"Hey hams! What's wrong? What's with the Tears?" Hamtaro asked looking around.

Bijou Ran up to him and Clung to him Tightly "oh Hamtaro! I have just heard the worst news! Maria and her Parents are Moving to france next week!! And I must go as well!!" Bijou said tears were rolling down her face, "oh Bijou..that's Awful!" Hamtaro said to her trying to get her to stop Crying.

Sandy was sitting on the slide by the door way, Crying and holding Maxwell's Paw.

"oh Maxwell! This like is so bad, I have to leave with Stan and Hillary..and I like don't want to Leave the clubhouse! Or you Max." Sandy Said Sadly.

"now now..it's alright Sandy. as long as you keep us all in your heart, we'll never really be apart.." Maxwell said Wiping Sandy's tears with his paw.

Sandy Blushed and fell against Maxwell "oh Maxwell!" Sandy Exclaimed Bursting into Tears. And not too far away from them, flora was crying and pinned to stan.

"please don't leave me stan! I'll miss you!!" flora said crying.

"it's ok flora baby, no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together." stan said

Flora smiled and blushed and hugged stan. A ways away,

pashmina and penelope were crying.

"okyoo." Penelope said sadly

"don't worry penelope..we'll always be friends no matter where we are. Or how far apart we are. I promise you." Pashmina said smiling "and I'll write letters to you, and postie will deliver them. And you can write to me. we'll keep in touch." Pashmina said.

The Expression on penelope's face changed form sadness to happiness.

"okyuu!" Penelope said Happily and clung to pashmina hugging her.

Dexter and howdy meanwhile were around and watching the two best friends.

"if I can just impress pashmina, I can win her heart before I go..and then howdy won't ever see her again..it's full proof." Dexter thought

"hey pashmina…I couldn't help but notice that you were upset..anything I can do?" dexter asked Pashmina smiled "no, I'm sorry dexter.." Pashmina said

"hey Pashmina darlin! I brought you this from home! It's a treat that my owner started selling it's a granola! You can have it." Howdy said smiling

"oh, gee thanks howdy..i'll remember you by this." Pashmina said Smiling.

Hamtaro walked over to Boss and Looked at the others "hey boss, what's wrong with the ham hams? Why are they Crying?" Hamtaro asked

"Word's gone around that Hams all over the city are moving away with their humans….and we're being notified to move as well. us hamsters can't survive in the harsh conditions those humans say will come…so I'm moving out of the clubhouse…and I'm starting a new." Boss replied.

"the Roaming Ham. A friend of the seasons and Weather.

The land of yellow becomes a path traveled by all and by none. and the sunflowers bloom as the ham departs his Nesting." Jingle's Voice Echoed through out the clubhouse along with his signature guitar chord.

"Heke? Is that Jingle?" Hamtaro asked looking around

"it is Hambopple." Jingle Replied, Jumping down from the basket ride and onto the floor.

"my name is Hamtaro!" hamtaro Shouted up at him.

"oh you changed it again..that's cool" jingle said smiling and playing a guitar chord.

"wow..how can he jump like that..?" Hamtaro asked Watching Jingle land.

"what show off.." Howdy mumbled.

"well he's no more than you howdy." Dexter said

"odely!" Howdy said a bit angry.

"jingle! So what brings you back here?" hamtaro asked

"the wind's shifted and it won't change so until it does, I've found my nesting." Jingle said in his rhythmic like speech style.

"Nesting? but jingle..you can't stay here..i'm moving..." Boss said

"well i know that, being a wondering ham myself, i know everything and the voices of the trees tell me what i need to know." Jingle said.

Hamtaro sighed as did boss the other hams turned from the others they were talking to or hugging, or anything else. to see jingle.

"ah, more planted hams. the friendship spirit dwells within you." Jingle said

the ham hams sighed and fell over anime style.

" Does anyone understand him?" Hamtaro asked

"no, but i like the guitar! Trei bein!" Bijou said smiling

"well jingle, when you say nesting..what do you mean?" Oxnard asked

"a Nesting..to a wondering ham it's a place to krmp on the sweet seeds of sunflowers and lay a pillow under a willow and gaze at the sky." Jingle said.

"you told us about your pillow under a willow! now why do you want to stay here?" Hamtaro asked

"ah, since the humans nestings are moving, a storm of hatrid brews above us..and i don't have an umbrella to stay dry. so i'm picking a new nesting a place to krmp down on the land of yellows delicacies and lay on my pillow under a willow and gaze at the sky." Jingle said.

"umbrella? i don't see any rain.." Oxnard said

"a Figure of Speech My Simple Ham..anyways where's a place i can lay my yellow Tasteless pillow?" Jingle asked

"Jingle! for the last time! you can't stay here! i'm Moving!!!!" Boss Exclaimed. when the hamster was done, he was breathing Heavily.

"hey boss..it looks like you'll be here a little while..so why not let jingle stay here until you leave?" Hamtaro Suggested

"well..i guess so..since Jingle has nowhere to go..alright Jingle! you can Stay." Boss said

"thank-Q my friend and fellow Feild ham..your kindness will be rewarded in your next Journey.." jingle said walking off into the clubhouse.

"so Kana..When Did you say you're Leaving again?" Laura Haruna Asked

"um..in a few weeks i think..when are you leaving Laura?" Kana Iwata, Laura's best friend asked.

the two friends were standing at the lookout point watching the sun set.

"well..My mom has packed up our whole kitchen and Living room except for the really big furniture..and most of my stuff is packed...so not much longer..." Laura said

"oh..that's too bad...well i hope we can stay in touch..i wouldn't want to forget about you laura." Kana said smiling

"oh i don't think you will.." Laura said smiling

"so..Kana...do you think that we should do something like my grandma and caitlyn did..i mean to remember each other by...when we move away..?" Laura asked

"well..the lady who runs the antique shop already left town...but we could buy a necklace or something Laura..or maybe our hamsters would bring us together again, they seem to be such good friends and all." Kana said smiling down at Hamtaro and Oxnard who were with them.

"yeah, and so are we when you think about it." Laura Replied Smiling.

the two hamsters looked up at the humans from their sunflower seeds

"hey Hamtaro..what are Laura and Kana Talking about?" Oxnard Asked

"i think they're talking about moving away oxy." Hamtaro Replied

the conversation switched from the ham hams to the humans.

"i don't want to go to school on Monday." Laura said

"why?" Kana asked

"because we're having that goodbye party..and i don't want to leave all of you guys.." Laura said

"well i doubt anyone will even come Laura..people are way too busy packing.." Kana replied.

"well..even so..i can't stand to leave this town..i've had so much fun here..and i've met some really good friends..." Laura said

"yeah, June and Kylie and Maria..and Hillary the Rythmic Gymnastics Champion." Kana said grinning.

"oh yeah! remember when we met Hillary for the first time? and Noel and his hamster stan?" Laura asked

"oh yeah..that was cool, and i'm sure hamtaro and oxnard appreciated someone to play with..they're usualy so lonley in their cages i bet." Kana said

_"wha?! Lonley? that's Ridiculous..i go play with the ham hams so i'm never lonely.."_ Hamtaro thought Grinning.

"yeah i bet.." Laura said Laughing

"yeah so..is your whole family moving..or just you and your parents?" Laura asked

"well..Dylan lives pretty far away, but he's selling the ranch and coming to live with us..after we get settled wherever we're going..he'll probably move away again..and as for my aunt and uncle..i don't know yet.." Kana Replied.

"oh, well i hope we can stay in touch Kana." Laura said

"yeah i hope so too Laura.." Kana said Smiling.

"oh..it's getting late, time to go home oxnard. say goodbye to laura and hamtaro." Kana said walking off.

"yeah, our parents are probably worried by now..guess we have to go.." Laura said

"yeah, but we'll see each other again Laura." Kana said smiling

"ok..bye Kana.." Laura said

"ok,.say bye hamtaro." Laura said

"Bye hamtaro! see you at the clubhouse!!" Oxnard called after his friend.

"Ok Oxy! see ya!" Hamtaro called out as Laura walked away

Laura Haruna was sitting at her desk watching her hamster and thinking about all of her friends.

"don't forget about me when you make new friends."Melanie, Laura's Friend said smiling

"i won't. don't worry." Laura Replied Smiling

the scenery changed to the day when she had met Kana.

"oh dad! look at that diary! can i have it please?" Laura begged.

"well..i guess so..ok go ahead laura." Mr.Haruna Replied smiling.

"Thanks dad!" laura reached out and grabbed for the journal, but got nothing when Kana Grabbed it. "oh, sorry." Laura said

"it's ok..i'm Kana, and i can see you like hamsters too huh?" Kana asked smiling

"oh yeah..i have hamster..his name is hamtaro..and my name's laura." Laura Replied smiling

the scenery changed once more to the day when Kana, and Laura had met Maria and hamtaro and oxnard had met Bijou, when Laura and Kana was there. since hamtaro and Oxnard had met Bijou before. when boss had invited her to the clubhouse

"Class, we have a new student, this is Maria. please make her feel welcome." Mr.Yoshi had said

"thank you for accepting me in your class sir." Maria said

"you're welcome Maria, please take a seat imbetween June, Laura, Kana and Kylie.

"thank you sir." Maria said smiling she walked towards the seat and sat down inbetween the girls.

Laura Turned around and smiled at Maria "hi, i'm Laura Haruna, and this is My best Friend Kana, and June and Kylie." Laura said

"hi, i'm Maria." Maria said smiling

"do you have hamsters?" Maria asked taking out a little picture of bijou.

"oh yeah, i have hamtaro, and kana has oxnard, and june and kylie have pashmina and penelope." Laura said

"i can see we'll be fast friends.." Maria said smiling.

Laura's Daydream ended and hamtaro's Started

"ah, Tiki ticky ticky when you're in a jam, badda badda i'm you're ham!"

Hamtaro, Oxnard and Boss sang twirling around for Bijou.

"Hm hm hm." Bijou Hummed happily. she threw them sunflower seeds and clapped.

the scenery changed to the day hamtaro met oxnard and both of them met boss.

"Ah! My sunflower seed!!" Oxnard Exclaimed running towards the hole as the sunflower seed bounced into it.

hamtaro had been nearby and ran after oxnard. "hang on i'll help ya!" hamtaro exclaimed . both of the hamsters had fallen down the hole and ontop of a big burly hamster.

"ouchchichi! get offa me!!" the Hamster Exclaimed.

both hamtaro and oxnard jumped off the hamster. "ouchi, so what brings you two to my tunnel?" the hamster asked

"um my friend here lost his seed..." Hamtaro Studdered

"friend? you think i'm a friend?" Oxnard asked shocked.

"well yeah.." Hamtaro said smiling "i need friends in this town."

"YAY! i'm someone's friend, i'm oxnard by the way." Oxnard said

"i'm Hamtaro." Hamtaro said smiling

"well..since there are introductions..i minus well..my name's boss." Boss said smiling

both Daydreams ended.

Laura slipped out of her chair and went to lay down in her bed.

"i'll write tommrow." Laura said slowly, slipping into bed "i'm way too tired tonight. goodnight hamtaro." Laura said shuttig off the light and falling asleep.

_"night Laura.."_ Hamtaro thought smiling. he went back inside his carrier and gently slipped into sleep, dreaming of the ham hams...

Author's note: hamha! end of chapter 2!! anyways..next time:

Hamtaro: Hamha! it's hamtaro here!

Laura: and Laura!

Hamtaro: why is laura all dressed up?

laura: i'm going to a party at school, and we're exchanging gifts to each other to remember each other by, and i'm giving kana a special locket.

hamtaro: sounds good laura! maybe the ham hams should do that,

both: next time: the party! see ya then!

me: so, until next chapter, Bye-Q!!


	3. the Party!

Chapter 4-

Else where at the Iwata household, Kana and Oxnard were thinking about their friends as well

…..

"I'm Laura Haruna..and you are..?" Laura asked Kana smiling

"I'm Kana..and this is Oxnard." Kana Replied smiling

"We just moved here." Kana Explained pointing to the movers moving furniture into the house.

"really? So did we!" Laura exclaimed happily

"and I have hamster too, his name is Hamtaro." Laura said smiling

"that's cool. And I can see we're going to have a lot in common Laura." Kana remarked smiling over at Mr.Iwata and Mr.Haruna who were talking about sports.

"yeah, it's a dad thing." Laura Replied smiling.

Both girls started to laugh.

The scenery changed to when Kana and Laura met Maria

"class we have a new student, this is Maria. She just moved here from france." Mr. Yoshi, Laura and Kana's Teacher Explained.

"Hi Maria" the whole class chorused.

"alright, we have one open seat next to Laura and Kana." Mr.Yoshi explained pointing to the seat.

Maria nodded and walked to it sitting down Quickly.

Laura Leaned over to Kana "Hey Kana, isn't that the same girl who plays Piano all day at that big house?" Laura whispered

"yeah I think so." Kana Replied.

Maria smiled over at the two girls "what were you talking about?" she asked hinting some conversation.

"oh, we were talking about our hamsters." Kana replied smiling

"really? I have a hamster too." Maria said grinning she pulled out a drawing of Bijou that she had made.

"see? Isn't she Cute?" Maria asked

"oh! Yeah she's really cute." Laura Remarked smiling

"yeah and you can draw hamsters really well too." Kana Remarked noticing the detail in the drawing.

"thank you. Her name is bijou.." Maria said smiling

"well Maria, I can tell we're gonna be good friends." Kana said smiling

"yeah I hope so." Maria said smiling

…Kana's Daydreaming ended while oxnard's Began..

"Kana, I'd like you to meet pepper." Dylan, Kana's Cousin Explained showing kana a box with a little gold hamster with two perfectly tied braids and a red kerchief.

"oh pepper is so cute Dylan! Where'd you get her?" Kana asked

"I didn't buy her Kana. I found this little gal in the pasture! She was about to be stepped on by a herd of cattle, but I saved her." Dylan Explained

"oh..well good thing you did. She's too cute to let go." Kana Remarked smiling

"well as cute as she is, I bet she'd love to meet Oxnard." Kana said smiling.

"Yeah and panda too!" Mimi, Kana's little cousin remarked placing panda on the table in the living room with pepper and Oxnard.

"ok let's leave them to get aquainted i think your mom is making dinner." Dylan said grinning. both girls and Dylan darted off for the kitchen leaving the hamsters alone on the table.

"Hey Panda..what do you think pepper is like?" Oxnard asked his friend from the clubhouse.

"she's probably like Dylan..." Panda replied. "growing up in the country and everything...not like us in the town." he Replied.

"oh..hm then i wonder if she'll even talk to us. i hear country hams can be pretty quiet and shy." Oxnard said

"well there's only one way to find out Oxy." Panda Replied

both hamsters scurried to their feet and walked over to the box that pepper was asleep in.

"careful not to wake her up oxy." Panda cautioned.

"ok panda i won't." Oxnard replied. but before oxnard could say anything more his sunflower seed slipped from his grip and fell into the box next to pepper.

"Oh no! my Seed! there's nothing that can replace my seed..." Oxnard said

"oh come on oxanrd, there's plenty more in Kana's room! we'll just go get you one there." Panda said

"but Dylan gave me that seed! it was ranch flavored." Oxnard replied

"Dylan's got more! come on i'll help you get one oxnard!" panda replied quickly

"ok thanks panda." Oxnard said smiling

"anytime. always help a ham in need. as boss likes to say." Panda replied grinning

as the two hamsters scurried off, Pepper Woke up.

"hif hif..hey something smells like home!" pepper said slowly waking up and starting to eat the seed. "Krmp Krmp Krmp"

"gee thanks panda! you're the best!" Oxnard said holding a new seed.

"don't mention it oxnard." Panda replied smiling

the two hamsters returned to the living room and were walking under the table when they heard pepper awake above.

"hey! she's awake now! let's go meet her!" Oxnard said running off to the table.

"ok oxy.." panda replied.

the two hamsters scurried up to the table and stood motionless, watching pepper.

"look panda! there she is!!" Oxnard exclaimed.

oxnard took one step and started running towards pepper, only to end up dropping his seed infront of him.

pepper turned around and smiled

"so you're the city hams i've heard dylan talk so much about." pepper said looking at panda and oxnard.

"yep! that's us!" oxnard said blushing

"and you've dropped your sunflower seed." pepper said

"uh..no!" oxnard said he looked down. there on the edge of the table was his seed.

"my seed! my precious seed!!" Oxnard exclaimed dashing towards it. oxnard stopped half way and bent over to pick it up, only to send it off the table and into the air.

it landed with a loud "CRACK" as the shell broke off a little.

"my seed.." Oxnard mumbled he burst into his trademark tears.

"Hey ox." Pepper said walking up to him.

"ox?" Oxnard turned to stone for a moment and then blushed when he saw pepper.

"oh it's you.." oxnard said

"here. i noticed how upset you were. have one of these." Pepper said handing oxnard a ranch flavored sunflower seed.

"f-for me?"

"yeah..it's only common courtesy to be a nice host." Pepper said smiling

she handed panda one too. "here you can have one too. i'm pepper by the way." pepper said smiling

"hamha! i'm panda." panda said smiling

"and i'm oxnard." Oxnard said blushing

oxnard's daydream ended and he fell asleep.

..the next morning...

"Laura! time to get up!" Mrs.Haruna called from downstairs

"ok!" Laura Exclaimed getting up she quickly got out of bed and ran to get dressed.

"Hey hamtaro! Time to get up!" Laura called while running by

inside the Carrier, Hamtaro was already awake.

"you don't have to tell me twice." Hamtaro said smiling

he slowly Yawned and crawled out of bed.

Laura Meanwhile was dressed in a yellow blouse that was covered by a green cover up and a green skirt with a sunflower pin and orange and green heels. in her hair was two orange and green ribbons tied on both sides.

"I gotta go to school hamtaro, but i'll see you this afternoon, k little guy?" Laura said quickly stopping by the cage. she then darted out of her room and down the stairs.

"time to ticky ticky to the clubhouse!" Hamtaro said as soon as laura was out of the room. Hamtaro scampered across the room and into the crack in the wall. he slid down the long tube and landed Brandy's head.

"see ya brandy! i'm needed at the clubhouse!" Hamtaro said darting off...

Clubhouse

"Hey hams!" Hamtaro called out walking into the clubhouse only to find it empty. "Heke? where is everyone?" Hamtaro asked

"home." Boss Replied walking up behind hamtaro

"huh? why?"

"their moving remember? they're probably busy packing. but i'm sure we'll see them again at the party tonight." Boss said

"heke? what party? i don't remember any party." Hamtaro said

"you mean you don't remember the party hamtaro?" Boss asked

"no, i forgot, i was so upset about us moving i forgot all about it." Hamtaro admitted

"oh gee, do i always have to explain things to you hams?" Boss asked himself shaking his head.

"well if you gave me a hint maybe." Hamtaro said

"ok all of the ham hams and i were thinking of inviting Hamsters from all over the city to enjoy one last night together under the stars. and we were also thinking of inviting family." Boss said

"Family?"

"you know, like your mom." Boss said

"oh yeah! my mom.." Hamtaro said remembering the day he and the ham hams had gone on a quest to find his mother on his birthday.

"oh so i take it Raine is coming?" Hamtaro asked, referring to boss's seldom seen Neice.

"oh yeah..raine is coming." Boss said

"and sparkle and all of the ham hams! even jingle?" Hamtaro asked grinning

"yes! even jingle. now you'd better go home and pack hamtaro..or go keep laura company.." Boss said

"i can't boss cause laura went to school already." Hamtaro said sadly.

"oh..well anyways you'd better pack up some things. i hear from oxnard that kana and laura are planning to leave soon." boss said

"yeah, ok boss. see you at the party!" Hamtaro said dashing out the door.

author's note: yay! another chapter done! next time:

hamtaro: hamha! it's hamtaro here!

laura: and laura!

hamtaro: why is laura all dressed up?

laura: i'm going to a party at school,

hamtaro: so am i laura! well not at school, but at the clubhouse. and every hamster in town is invited!

both: next time! the sunflower promise! see ya then!

me: ok! so until next time! Bye-Q!!


	4. the sunflower promise

Chapter 4-

the Haruna house hold, early Sunset...

_"Krmp Krmp Krmp" _Laura's Pet hamster Hamtaro was sitting on her desk before Dinner eating his dinner, a sunflower seed from laura and veggie-os.

Laura was sitting at her desk watching hamtaro eat and sighed

"you're so lucky hamtaro, all you have to worry about loosing when we move is this house." Laura said she sighed and put her head down.

_"i have more to worry about than you think Laura. like the clubhouse, and the ham hams."_ Hamtaro thought

"you probably never met any other hamsters here did you?" Laura asked

_"Hey Laura! you're forgetting about stan, and sandy, as well as bijou and oxnard."_ Hamtaro thought

"i'm so sad hamtaro...i'm going to miss Kana, and Maria, and Travis and all of my friends.." Laura mumbled sadly.

_"hey speak for yourself! i'm gonna miss the ham hams when we move away! especially bijou and oxnard!"_ Hamtaro thought

Laura got up suddenly and cupped hamtaro in her hands. she walked ot the windowsill and set him down on it.

"the town looks so big now that everyone is gone..doesn't it hamtaro?" Laura asked Sadly

_"yeah.."_ Hamtaro thought

"Remember how it seemed so small when we moved here hamtaro?" Laura asked smiling

_"yeah i do..and then i met the ham hams...as well as lots of other hamsters..and the sea hams! and the rainbow girls! yeah..ok that's too many..i need to sit down."_ Hamtaro thought smiling

"Laura! Dinner!" Mrs.Haruna called out from downstairs

"oh, time for dinner...time to go back in your cage little guy." Laura said putting hamtaro back in his carrier.

"Coming Mom!" Laura called out running towards the door of her bedroom

the door shut and hamtaro was alone.

"i'd better hurry to the clubhouse, raine and the others are going to be there.." Hamtaro said to himself, escaping his cage.

...Clubhouse...

"Hamha Hams!!" Hamtaro exclaimed he glanced around the room at the many ham hams and hamsters who had gathered in the clubhouse before going to the area that was set up by the tree in the park.

among the ham hams, was snowball, Rainbow, Dodger, and Shadow. along with them, Flora, Lapis and Lazuli, and Sparkle.

"Hamha hamtaro!" Bijou Exclaimed grinning and facing hamtaro.

"hi bijou, so who's here for the party? is raine here yet?" Hamtaro asked

"i think she's with boss.." Bijou replied smiling

..across the room from them lapis and lazuli along with some other ham hams were talking and reminising about their adventures with the ham hams.

"that Time we went to that candy forrest was really fun wasn't it Lazuli?" Lapis asked grinning

"oh yes! that was so cool! i don't think i'll ever forget that!" Lazuli replied grinning

"Candy? did i just hear candy?" an all purple hamster who had a long rainbow ponytail asked turning from the group of hamsters she was talking to.

"we weren't there.." an all black hamster who had a white stripe in the middle of his fur and had wings and a ruby around his neck chimed in.

"well duh, they were here before we were." another black and brown hamster wearing a ripped red neck kercheif replied

"but why didn't they mention anything?" an all white hamster like bijou, wearing a light blue bow on her right ear chimed in

"because." the burly one replied

this group of hamsters was Rainbow, Snowball, Dodger and Shadow. these hamsters had been with the ham hams in many adventures. one time they had gone to a hotel and had gotten into trouble in the hallways and pool, and once they had gone to a cabin in the mountains on christmas and had been snowed in. it had been a very fun time.

"so where are we going to watch the stars like that one time?" Snowball asked Curiously

"some open area in the park i think." Shadow Replied

the other hamsters sighed and remembered the night when they had gone to watch the stars on a hill and things had become complete and total chaos. cupid ham had mix matched couples, and had messed up the whole night.

"what a disaster." Snowball Sighed

"yeah..but if it hadn't have been for luna, penelope would have ended up with stan!" Rainbow said laughing

"yeah and oxnard would have ended up with lannie!" Shadow said laughing snowball, rainbow and shadow had a good laugh at this. dodger remained silent.

"oxnard...and Lannie..?" Dodger mumbled sadly he was now upset. lannie, with Oxnard?! didn't oxnard have pepper? why would oxnard want lannie of all hams?!

"Lannie..." Dodger murmurred

"hey dodger what's wrong? we were only joking..." shadow said to the now distressed hamster.

Dodger turned around and blushed "um..nothing.." Dodger said

shadow rolled his eyes "whatever dodger,"

the conversation was interrupted boss's loud voice over all of the voices in the room.

"Hams! it's time to go to the Park!" Boss said

"hurry hams! the diamonds of sugar are falling!" Hamtaro said

with that, the hamsters scurried outside to the area where some of the ham hams were waiting.

around a brightly lit area, was a table full of treats and lots of open space to watch the stars. the perfect place to say goodbye to everyone.

"wow..this place is so beautiful isn't it Lapis?" Lazuli asked looking at the stars

"yes, they twinkle like jewels!" Lapis said smiling

a little ways away, pashmina and penelope were watching the stars

"hey penelope do you think the stars look like sugar diamonds?" Pashmina asked

"okyoo!" penelope Replied happily

"Pashy's with li'l ol penelope, and dexter is nowhere in sight..now to sweep pashy off her paws." Howdy thought sinisterly. he pulled out a pink pearl necklace he had gotten from bijou for pashmina out of his apron and walked up to her "Hey pashy, i brought you somethin to remember me by." Howdy said

"oh thanks howdy..what is it?" Pashmina asked taking the box.

"i got it from bijou, she said you'd love it." Howdy said

pashmina looked at it and smiled. "thanks howdy, i'll open it later." pashmina said smiling

Howdy walked away as dexter was running towards pashmina

"pashmina! pashmina!" Dexter called out running towards pashmina.

pashmina turned around "oh hi dexter." pashmina said smiling

"i hope that if we never see eachother again after tonight, that you will remember me by this." Dexter said handing pashmina a single white lily. one of the same that jingle had once given her in laura's dream.

"um thank-q.." Pashmina said blushing and taking the flower.

..away from that, the ham hams and their girl and boy hams were watching the stars.

"this is a perfect night oxy." Pepper said smiling

"uh yeah..it is perfect." Oxnard replied nervously and blushing.

"oxnard.." pepper said trailing off.

"uh yeah? what is it pepper?" oxnard asked nervously.

"do you remember that night we watched the stars on a hill..and that pesky cupid ham messed everything up?" pepper asked grinning she knew oxnard remembered after she had found him again, she had nagged him untill after late that night.

"uh yeah..that was awful." Oxnard replied

"well..i just wanted to say...that...i'm glad you're my boy-ham oxy." pepper said smiling

"and um..i'm really glad you're my girl-ham pepper." oxnard replied

a little ways away, flora and stan were watching the stars.

"Stan..do you remember how we met?" flora asked smiling

"uh yeah..i think...it was on valentines day.." stan said

"not even close. try again." flora said in an angry tone.

"wha? that's wrong..?!" stan asked

flora nodded slowly.

"aw man!!"

the group of hamsters sat down and watched the others

"Stan can never seem to say the right thing can he?" Snowball asked Laughing

"no..he can't..trust me..i know." Rainbow replied sighing

shadow and Dodger along with snowball began to laugh.

a little ways away, sandy and maxwell and hamtaro and bijou were watching the stars with the others.

"Hey maxwell..." Sandy said blushing

"yeah sandy? what is it?" maxwell asked smiling

"do you remember the one day..when you heard me singing...and the day when i saw you at the library?" Sandy asked

maxwell blushed "oh yeah, i remember that." Maxwell said grinning

"well..i...Really enjoyed..spending time with you." Sandy said blushing

"uh..me too sandy.." maxwell said blushing as well.

"Aww Hamtaro isn't that sweet? sandy has found true love with maxwell." Bijou said grinning

"yeah you're right bijou." hamtaro said

bijou blushed "hamtaro..do you remember us going around ham ham land chasing after spat, fixing true love?" Bijou asked

"uh yeah! that was fun bijou...and spending all that time with you...was fun too." Hamtaro said smiling

"oh hamtaro.." bijou said blushing

the ham hams moved closer but were stopped as the shooting star went by.

"Hams! look! it's the diamond of sugar!" Boss said

"this is our last chance to catch one! let's go hams!"

"boss, everyone knows that we can't catch them." maxwell interjected

"well..um anyway we should all make a promise to meet here again one day years from now..." Boss said

"yeah boss is right, what if we never see eachother again? at least we should have something to remember each other by..and this night by." Hamtaro said glancing at the ham hams.

"right. let's make a promise to meet here again one day." Pashmina said

just then, as the shooting star crossed the sky, the ham hams made wishes and promises to each other and everyone to meet again one day...

author's note: this is the end of chapter 4! more to come! next time...

Hamtaro: hamha! it's hamtaro here!

laura: and laura!

hamtaro: why is laura so sad? and where are we? this doesn't look like our house!!

laura: we've moved hamtaro! and rumors are that some of my friends are here! i'm gonna go look for them!

hamtaro: sounds good laura! maybe i should look for the ham hams, with the help of some old friends.

both: next time: the search for friends! see ya then!!

me: ok! more next time, so bye-Q!! -dissapears-

and all of the made-ups in this chapter are sole property of stitchphantom, and rainbowkid along with djpenelope no stealing or you'll be hearing from Spat,

and don't forget: READ AND REVIEW!


	5. the search for friends

Chapter 5-

"Say goodbye to this house Hamtaro…" Laura said as she held Hamtaro's cage she and her parents were done packing and were moving out.

Laura sighed sadly.

Hamtaro looked up at Laura

"_uh oh, she's not looking happy..and I'm not really happy either..i have to leave the ham hams today!"_ Hamtaro thought

Down the street Kana stood watching and smiling, wearing the locket Laura had given her at the party at their school. In her hands was oxnard's cage.

"_Hamtaro.."_ Oxnard thought looking at his sad friend.

Laura was wearing her locket as well.

"Kana…" Laura said sadly

Kana smiled "We'll see each other again someday Laura, don't worry." Kana said approaching Laura cautiously.

"yeah I guess you're right." Laura said sadly

"and we can always write letters and call on the phone." Kana said

"ok, I'll call once a week." Laura said smiling finally.

"me too.." Kana said grinning

"and once we find each other's addresses out, we can visit each other." Kana said

"yeah.thanks kana." Laura said smiling

"I'll miss you Laura..and Oxnard here will probably miss Hamtaro." Kana said

"yeah, I'll miss you too kana," Laura said

"uh Laura..time to go." Mrs. Haruna said

"Kana, I think it's best we let them go." Mrs.Iwata said from behind Kana

"guess you'd better go.." Kana said

"yeah.."

"bye Laura! I'll miss you!" kana said hugging Laura and crying.

"I'll miss you too kana!" Laura said hugging her friend

the two girls pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Keep your locket kana, and maybe they'll bring us together like grandma and Caitlin and their clocks." Laura said

"maybe..or maybe Hamtaro and Oxnard could do that." Kana said smiling

the two girls grinned.

The car doors shut and Laura turned towards the car and got in.

It started driving away.

Kana stood in the street, watching her best friend leave the city for maybe forever.

"bye Laura.."

…

"Hola" a sweet French accented voice said

Hamtaro looked up from his sleep. And instantly regognized the voice..but not the sight. It was so much like bijou..but something was different

"hey bijou, did you change your ribbons?" Hamtaro asked looking at the hamster in front of him.

The hamster blushed "I am not this bijou you know, but I do know where this bijou is." The hamster replied

"oh, if you're not bijou..then who are you? And where is this? And where is bijou?" Hamtaro asked

"one question at a time please!" the hamster said

"ok..1, who are you?" Hamtaro asked

the hamster grinned "I am Lacitos." Lacitos said Smiling

"Lacitos?"

"yes, Bijou's cousin from Mexico."

"heke? Bijou has a cousin?" Hamtaro asked confused

"yes, I am just like her. No doubt you noticed that?" Lacitos asked smiling

"yeah..i thought you were bijou." Hamtaro said

"well, I am not." Lacitos said

"well.."

"ok, do you know where this is?"

"Mexico, why do you ask?" Lacitos asked Curiously, she was staring at Hamtaro, he reminded her of an old friend.

"Heke?! Mexico? where is that? another town?" Hamtaro asked

Lacitos shook her head "no, another country."

"country?"

"yes."

"so where is paris from here? i kind of need to find a friend."

"would this friend be Bijou by any chance?" Lacitos asked grinning slyly.

"well..maybe.." Hamtaro replied Blushing

"is it or isn't it?"

Hamtaro thought for a moment.

"is it bijou?"

hamtaro blushed "YES! IT'S BIJOU! HAPPY NOW?!"

lacitos stared at hamtaro for a few moments. he was breathing heavily. she grinned "well then, i can help you find her."

hamtaro blinked. "you can?"

"yes, and i have a friend who can help you." Lacitos replied smiling "prehaps you know him?"

"well, maybe. but i've met alot of ham hams on my adventures..so who is it?" Hamtaro asked smiling happy to hear that Lacitos may have known someone he and the ham hams knew.

"well..do you know a golden ham ham with a brown hair tuft and a red guitar?" Lacitos asked

Hamtaro heard all she had said. and thought for a moment, who looked like a golden hamster, who had a brown hair tuft and had a red guitar?

"and..he rides a pig wearing a kerchief around his neck." Lacitos added.

"kercheif, brown hair tuft..guitar..hm..oh yeah! it's gotta be jingle! is it Jingle?" Hamtaro asked excitedly.

"well. yes. you know him?" Lacitos asked

"yes, off and on, he lives at the clubhouse with boss and snoozer. and he rides a pig everywhere. sort of like sabu and fransiouise." Hamtaro said

Lacitos Tilted her head. "who?"

"nevermind, so where is jingle? i need to get to paris pronto!!"

"Below you ham and eggs!" Jingle's voice came from above.

"My name is hamtaro!!" Hamtaro exclaimed flailing his arms wildly like wings. Hamtaro remained on the windowsill until he fell off and onto the ground. he was temporarily knocked out.

"oh dear." Lacitos said, scurrying down to the gorund. she stood next to hamtaro. "this hamster, do you know him?" Lacitos asked jingle.

"i know many hams by my travels, this one looks familiar..and i don't know why..but i can't place a name on his face." Jingle said in his Rythmic and poetry like style of speech,

at that moment, hamtaro woke up as a gentle wind blew past, and the voice of his mother, Yuki echoed in his head

_"you are hamtaro..never forget that.."_

"Mommy..." hamtaro whispered, in an entranced state.

Lacitos and Jingle stared "i think he's alive." Lacitos Stated blankly.

"i have to agree with you." Jingle replied strumming his guitar and playing his signature chord.

"I'll be the judge of that!!" a female hamster wearing a nurse's hat and a clip in her bangs said, rushing up with a bag of medical supplies.

_"hm? Flora?"_ Hamtaro thought

"the angel of health has come to save my planted friend." Jingle said strumming his Guitar again.

"angel? well thank you.." Flora said blushing she then quickly turned to hamtaro

"Are you alright?"

"uhn..i think so." Hamtaro replied his paw was on his head.

"you must have a headache from falling from that windowsill. here." Flora said wrapping a bandaid around the bump on hamtaro's head.

"better?"

"yep, thank-Q! now what are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked, facing flora.

"doing some house calls with my owner..what are you doing here?" Flora asked

"i woke up on a windowsill in someone's room." Hamtaro replied.

"who? Laura?"

"no, mine." Lacitos chimed in. she was smiling

"hola, i am Lacitos." Lacitos said smiling at flora.

"oh, hamha." Flora said smiling back.

"i am bijou's cousin," Lacitos said smiling "perhaps you have met her?"

flora beamed. she had met bijou. the day she ran away form her owner, the ham hams had found her and had taken her to the clubhouse. there she had had a tea party with the girl hams, Lapis, Lazuli, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy and Bijou.

"yes, and you look just like her."

Lacitos Beamed at this comment. "thank-Q."

Hamtaro and Jingle stared at Lacitos and Flora Blankly.

"um...even i can't think of lyrics for a moment like this." Jingle admitted sheepishly.

hamtaro sighed "come on Lacitos! i have to find Bijou!" Hamtaro exclaimed

lacitos and flora looked over "oh right, coming." Lacitos said dashing off to the pig, where hamtaro and jingle were.

flora padded after her. "may i come? i need a little adventure, and i want to find stan." Flora said

Hamtaro looked at flora and remembered how hard it was for her and stan to leave each other.

_"i love you stan! please don't go!!" flora cried out, she was pinned to stan and gushing tears._

_"i love you too flora baby. and don't worry, no matter how far apart we are, we're always be together." Stan said_

_flora grinned "stan." she said wrapping herself in his hug._

"sure Flora! the more ham hams the more fun!" hamtaro said

Flora grinned and scurried up onto herbert behind lacitos, and hamtaro.

"thank-Q."

"you're welcome..now, first stop! Paris! to find Bijou!!"

author's note: hamha! i apoligize since i had to cut the chapter short, but next chapter...

Hamtaro: hamha! it's hamtaro here!

Laura: and laura!

hamtaro: i'm going to paris to find bijou and the ham hams!

laura: and i'm trying to find kana and Travis! i heard they ended up in paris!

hamtaro: maybe you should come too laura!

both: next time: Paris! bijou is found!! see ya then!

me: ok! now, bye-Q!!! -dissapears-


	6. paris and it's blue ribbons

chapter 5-

"i wonder where Bijou is..." Hamtaro mumbled, he could barley keep his brown eyes open for two reasons, 1 it was raining, 2 it was nighttime, and they had been riding on herbert since afternoon in mexico and were almost into paris, that was obivous because of the lights in the distance. but for now, they were stuck.

right in the middle of the street, was a deep stream like puddle with a strong current. and herbert was about to fall asleep and the ham hams feared, that he would fall in.

"wow..what a day it's been.." Flora said, Yawning she was slumped over and covered up by herbert's Neckercheif, and was warm and dry in the rain.

"i know what you mean, Soryia must be worried about me.." Lacitos murmurred, she flora, and Hamtaro were covered up by the neckercheif, and warm. jingle had a hat ontop of herbert and the visor was above him, keeping him dry.

"Herbert is moving into slumber and so shall i..as the night sky falls above us in twinkling diamonds." Jingle said, he closed his eyes and slumped against herbert for a breif moment.

"Jingle!! don't fall asleep now!!!" Hamtaro Exclaimed seeing jingle, was asleep.

jingle opened his eyes "i wasn't sleeping ham and eggs, just resting so i ca move further on my journey." Jingle said smiling

"yeah sure..." Hamtaro sighed

he fell down, but his eyes lit up, as the lights of paris came closer, "we're here! look!!" Hamtaro Exclaimed, he shouted to the others, two of which were fast asleep, and dry.

Flora and lacitos didn't open thier eyes but just smiled "that's nice..Zuzuzu.." Flora murmurred, in snoozer's speach pattern and added zuzuzu at the end of her sentence.

"aw, but hams! we're so close to finding bijou! please wake up!" Hamtaro said urgently.

"aw fine," Lacitos Protested, she slowly stirred, but remained under herbert's neckercheif. Flora however, Remained asleep.

_"Twirling whirling, round we go..Twirling whirling round we go, see the colors skip and flow, Twirling round we go.."_

Hamtaro paused hearing the song. "Sandy?"

sure enough, above the pig and the hamsters, a tiger striped hamster was dancing on the windowsill of a house, high above paris, Twirling a pink ribbon, of course..who else could it have been singing that song? and twirling that ribbon?..but Sandy?

"hey hams! look! it's Sandy!" Hamtaro shouted

Lacitos, and jingle looked up,

"the Tiger ham sister is here in the city of lights, seraching for a lost song, and brother.." Jingle sang in his rythmic speech style.

"hm? is someone like there?" Sandy, asked turning around, she stopped singing and looked down.

"Hey sandy! down here!!" Hamtaro called up to sandy

"Hamha!" Sandy greeted, she smiled, seeing hamtaro. she was happy to see a ham ham, she had been so lonley, no stan, no maxwell..noone..well..except bijou.

"hi hamtaro! what are you doing here?" Sandy asked, she jumped down and smiled at the group. "hey flora, jingle..who's that?" Sandy asked she stared at lacitos.

"oh? that's lacitos! bijou's cousin! now sandy, could you come down here please? we need to talk to you!" Hamtaro shouted up.

"sure! i'll like be right down!" Sandy replied, she tied her ribbon to the sill, and slid down on it. she landed on herbert.

"hi hamtaro, what are you like doing here?" Sandy asked

"i'm here with, flora, jingle and lacitos, looking for bijou and any other ham hams. have you seen any?" Hamtaro asked, he kind of knew bijou was here, but if oxnard or maxwell or anyone else was there.

"well..i have seen lannie...and Bijou...and Cloey..but i think that's like it." Sandy replied

"Lannie?..and cloey?" Hamtaro asked

"like yeah, cloey and her owner were in the market this afternoon, and then i saw bijou and maria in the mansion by the palace! but that's a long way away from here." Sandy said

"that's ok, so where are they now sandy?"

"bijou's probably at home..and cloey is at the art school...and Lannie...is on the eiffel tower." Sandy said she pointed to the hamster who was just a little bit above them.

"Lannie!!" Sandy called out to the hamster, the white and brown spotted hamster weairng a pilot's helmet. this hamster, was Lannie Kite Sky. and a dear friend of the ham hams.

"hm? who dares disturb me during my flight practice?" Lannie asked, she growled a little, all of the ham hams knew, not to disturb her when she was "Practicing flying"

"me lannie, look who's here." sandy said grinning. she pointed to hamtaro, jingle, lacitos and flora.

"hamha hamtaro, Jingle, hi lacitos, and..hi..Flora." Lannie's tone changed from cheerful to angry. she hated flora since flora liked stan, and she liked stan, but she liked panda, and dodger too. well, most of the hams thought that she liked dodger.

but it was kind of obvious when they were on the island, that she liked panda, but most of the time it was dodger.

"oh, hi lannie." Flora blushed she knew lannie did not like her, just because stan liked her, and she liked stan.

"hello," Lannie replied, now cheerful again.

"hey lannie! long time no see!" Hamtaro said, cheerily.

Lacitos smiled "hola," she said, waving at lannie.

"hi," Lannie said, smiling she turned to sandy.

"so what's going on?" Lannie asked, curiously.

"oh, hamtaro and a bunch of the ham hams are here to find bijou, and cloey, have you seen them?" sandy asked

"uh...yeah, cloey is here, she's probably at bijou's." Lannie said shrugging.

"yay! two ham hams in one road trip! what are we waiting for? let's go find bijou and cloey!" Hamtaro exclaimed

"sure sure, but can i come?" Sandy asked

"um, sure sandy, why?" Hamtaro asked

"i want to find stan, i can't believe i left him alone again! he might be in all kinds of trouble, and i wanna find shadow and maxwell..." Sandy said blushing

"stan...?" Lannie's expression lit up, and her eyes turned to hearts, "Stan?"

flora's eyes lit up as well. "Stan is here?" she asked smiling

"yeah...i think so, bijou told me he ended up here..." Sandy said shrugging.

"well alright then!" Lannie said, she raised her paw in the air in determenation.

"Let's find stan!"

"and bijou!" Hamtaro chimed in raising his paw as well

"and cloey!" Sandy said

"Yeah!" they all chorused at once, all ham hams crawled up onto herbert. jingle smiled

"as the seeds scatter in the wind, more planted hams start traveling the land of yellow, to find their rooted friends." Jingle chimed he played his guitar chord and jumped up on herbert, and positioned himself upon herbert's neck, and under the hat, and the group started off...

"wow, this place is beautiful." Sandy commented, as the group stared at Bijou's Mansion. it was just like the one in japan, but more expensive...and alot bigger. it had a pond and a garden in the front, with a stone walkway. very beautiful. something bijou would love.

"wow..." Lacitos whispered "my cousin lives in luxury, no?" she said sighing.

just as hamtaro was about to say something, he heard piano music coming from an open window. and he saw, who? Maria! sitting inside, playing piano, on the sill was a cage, in it was bijou, sitting at a table with another hamster, this hamster was wearing a dark blue beret. this was the only clue as to who she was. this hamster, was Cloey.

"bijou..." Hamtaro murmurred. he smiled and then turned to the group, "Bijou's here!" he exclaimed

"what? my cousin?" Lacitos asked she smiled she hadn't seen bijou since they were little.

"yeah, come on!" hamtaro jumped off herbert and onto the lawn, he started off running a steady pace, through the flower bed, and towards the open window. the others followed, and herbert walked up the path, avoiding the flowers. he knew what would happen if he stepped on the flowers, and didn't want to be punished again.

hamtaro stopped at the window, and saw there was no way he could get up there.

"oh cats..now how am i going to see bijou?" he asked himself, he sighed and fell, but then saw the door open and a woman walk out. "thank you!" Hamtaro said, he dashed towards the door, and the others, followed.

once inside, hamtaro looked around, he was like an ant in the house. everything towered above his head. but he was used to this, he had been around laura's house and maria's house, and even kana's once. hamtaro motioned to the others and ran to the other room, he paused when he heard a ham ham's voice..one...familiar...voice.

"hey bijou licious, why don't you stop drinking tea and come learn a new one two step?" asked, a more than familar voice, in front of him, was stan, sandy's twin brother.

"Stan!" Hamtaro exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

stan looked over and lowered his shades to his nose. "hey hamtaro! what's up?" Stan asked smiling

"oh nothing, where's bijou stan? do you know?" Hamtaro asked

before stan could say anything, a very angry voice boomed into the room.

"STAN!!" came the voice of Sandy, Stan's sister.

"oh..hey sis, what have you been up to?" Stan asked slightly embarassed now.

"nothing much, what about you?" Sandy asked

"oh..um...nothing." Stan quickly blushed and put away his shades he wore when he flirted with the girl hams.

"good, i was half expecting you to be flirting with one of my friends." Sandy said, she grinned a little.

"well..um..no worries here sis! i promise." Stan said,

Lannie and flora saw stan and grinned

"oh Stan!" Flora exclaimed, dashing towards him

lannie glared but slowly walked up towards stan

stan saw flora and lannie and sighed "why me?" he asked, and dashed into the next room.

in the cage, bijou and cloey were watching lannie and flora chase after Stan.

"they are so silly aren't they?" Bijou asked sighing she held a cup of tea in her paws.

"yes, i'm inclined to agree with you." Cloey replied, she sighed and set her cup down.

below them,

"Lannie! Flora! wait! we have to go un noticed!!" Hamtaro shouted, running after them.

"hm? is that?" Bijou got up and walked to the edge of the cage and saw, Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro..." Bijou murmurred, she blushed.

"ah ticky ticky ticky when you're in a jam, badda badda remember i'm your ham!" hamtar, oxnard and boss twirled around ona tree branch.

"Hm hm hm." Bijou hummed, happily she clapped and threw them sunflower seeds.

"Hamtaro!" Bijou called out, standing on the edge, she walked a bit too far, and the door of the cage opened, and bijou fell.

"Help! someone help me!" Bijou Exclaimed she fell to the ground

"bijou? hang on i'll help ya!" Hamtaro exclaimed, he ran towards her. and helped her up.

"here." he said, holding out his paw to her.

"thank-Q..Hamtaro." Bijou said smiling.

"you're welcome.." Hamtaro said smiling he let go of her paw.

"i'm sorry about my entrance hamtaro..but i wanted to see you, i've missed you hamtaro. it has been so lonley here!" bijou said

"oh well, i suppose we made your day then hm?" hamtaro asked smiling

"yes." Bijou replied smiling.

bijou looked over and saw lacitos sitting by stan and sandy.

"Lacitos?"

Lacitos looked over. "oh...? Bijou?" she asked she smiled "cousin..."

bijou smiled and walked towards lacitos, still with hamtaro.

"Lacitos..what are you doing in paris?" Bijou asked

"well..i came along to help your friend here.." lacitos explained smiling

"i see...well i am glad you are here." Bijou said smiling.

"i am too." Lacitos said grinning

"well...um shall we get going?? i mean we have alot of hams to find." Sandy said.

"right, bijou..can you come with us?" Hamtaro asked

"um..come where?" Bijou asked

"to find more ham hams, another country..another city..how bout it?" Hamtaro asked he held both of bijou's paws in his.

"well..." bijou blushed "i suppose.."

she glanced over at sandy, stan, jingle, lacitos, lannie, flora, and cloey. and smiled.

"alright, i will come.. let us go." bijou said, she smiled and held hamtaro's paws in her own.

"alright then, let's go." Hamtaro said smiling.

Bijou nodded. "yes."

hamtaro smiled and walked with bijou back outside the house and with herbert and the others.

"take my paw bijou." Hamtaro said, he jumped up on herbert and held a paw out to bijou.

bijou smiled and took hamtaro's paw and climbed up on herbert she sat next to him and blushed

"alright now, let's go," Hamtaro said smiling the other hamsters nodded "alright, then palnted hams, the wind scatters and our journey must go on." Jingle said, he played his chord and climbed under the hat, flora, bijou, lacitos, sandy, cloey and lannie climbed up and tucked themselves into the neckercheif. stan, jingle and hamtaro sat under the hat behind jingle and watched as herbert marched on, and down the path...

author's note: hamha!! kind of a cliff hanger, but hey, a couple's moment between bijou and hamtaro, and a reunion between sandy and stan, and lacitos and bijou. so, until next time...

Hamtaro: hamha! it's hamtaro here!

Laura: and Laura!

Hamtaro: we're in paris! and now we've got lannie, bijou and cloey! there's no stopping us now!

laura: good for you hamtaro! now if i could just find kana...

hamtaro: don't worry laura! i think you will,

both: next time! "the book ham and the pink scarf," see ya then!

me: alright, thank you so much to my awesome hamigos at the clubhouse for letting me use their ham hams, and they are sole property of my friends, and cannot be used without permission from them. sorry ppls!

disclaimer: i do not own hamtaro, or lannie or cloey, i only own lacitos.

so, until next chapter!


	7. london and it's bookhams and pink scarve

author's note: hamha! chapter 7 is here! so please, sit back, read and enjoy. and please, don't ever forget, REVIEW!! now, on with the show!

* * *

-chapter 7-

"so sleepy..can't stay awake..." Hamtaro mumbled, he shut his eyes momentarily. but opened them suddenly, as a raindrop landed on his head, even through the hat, it was still damp.

_"we can't fall asleep..we're almost there..."_ he thought, the lights of a city came closer, and he began to nod off again, for it was once again night time. and once again, raining as they left the french countryside, in pursuit of Maxwell, who was said to be in London with his owner, Yumi.

"Hamtaro, please don't fall asleep. you are our guide, since jingle is sleeping." Bijou said, she had stayed up to help hamtaro steer Herbert through the rain, since Jingle was catching up on some much needed shut eye, along with Sandy,Stan, Lannie, Flora, Cloey and Lacitos.

"yeah i know bijou, but it's rainy, and dark..." Hamtaro mumbled.

"you must keep going, if we are to reach london by day break." Bijou said, she was sitting behind him, watching ahead of them, and giving Hamtaro sunflower tea and seeds so he would stay awake. but no avail, not yet.

"are you Tired hamtaro? i can wake jingle up so you can sleep." Bijou said, she was worried hamtaro might fall asleep and steer them off the path.

"no bijou, i can handle it, we're almost there..." Hamtaro said, he yawned and closed his eyes for a moment.

Bijou doubted that he would stay awake, but shrugged and sighed

"if you insist." she said hesitantly.

she sighed and looked to the sky "i wonder when day break will come, i can't stay awake much longer.." she thought, yawning. without any moment to think, bijou, curled up and fell asleep.

hamtaro remained awake. and struggled to stay awake,

meanwhile...on the other side of the road...

"urgh...what..happened?" a black and white hamster asked, he stood up, and looked around, into the pitch black darkness. nothing, and noone.

the hamster and another one, and aqua colored one, had fallen out of the sky, looking for shelter in the rainstorm.

the black one, was somewhat skinny, and had a ruby that glowed a dim light in the darkness around his neck, the light mixed with a dim aqua colored light, emitted from the other hamster's necklace. these two hamsters, were shadow and mermaid.

"i have no idea..." Mermaid murmurred, she slowly stood up, and pawed her gem, the crystal seashell.

"well, whatever, where are we?" Shadow asked looking around, the ruby emitted enough light for him to see mermaid, and something big and pink, with two hamsters around, coming out of the darkness..two familiar hamsters, one orange and white, and one..white with blue ribbons.

who else? but Hamtaro and Bijou?

mermaid too, saw them and smiled when she did so.

"it's them..bijou, and hamtaro." she murmurred. she smiled

shadow looked over "what? them?"

"yes! now help me get their attention!" mermaid commanded.

shadow, cold and dizzy nodded and flew up in the air a little.

the ruby glowed brighter, and got their attention, while the dim glow of mermaid's charm also helped hamtaro, and bijou see them.

Hamtaro was about to nod off again, when he saw the ruby, and the crystal seashell in the darkness.

_"is that...Mermaid and shadow?!"_ he thought, hamtaro's eyes opened and he sat up smiling

"Mermaid! shadow! over here!" Hamtaro called out, he smiled and waved his paws up in the air.

mermaid turned to shadow and smiled. "he sees us!" Mermaid said, she ran up to herbert and smiled up at hamtaro, shadow followed behind, floating above the wet and muddy ground.

"Hamtaro! let us up! please!" Mermaid begged, flying through the rain.

hamtaro stopped herbert and smiled. "mermaid! shadow! hamha! what are you two doing here?"

"nevermind that, just let us up, shadow's kind of sick, and it's really cold." mermaid said she shivered a little.

"alright, get on," Hamtaro said he reached out a paw to mermaid and shadow, and the two willingly climbed up.

"thank you hamtaro, you are still the same generous hamster i knew on the island." Mermaid said smiling.

"you're welcome,so how did you two end up in london? and..on a rainy night..together?" Hamtaro asked

"we were both looking for shelter to get out of the rain, and we both fell out of the sky...lightning struck us," Mermaid said

shadow slowly nodded and sat down behind mermaid.

"oh, are you alright?" Hamtaro asked worriedly.

"fine, just sleepy is all." Mermaid replied, she yawned.

"yeah well...go ahead and get some sleep...we're going to london in the morning." Hamtaro said.

"london? oh my! why?" Mermaid asked

"to find maxwell, and pashmina." hamtaro said,

shadow gasped. "Maxwell? and pashmina?"

"yes, why?" hamtaro asked

"oh..no reason." shadow said, he silently sunk lower, to avoid sight.

"well, i'm about tired..goodnight." Mermaid said smiling, she saw the other sleeping hamsters who were warm under the neckercheif and hat.

hamtaro smiled "alright, goodnight mermaid." Hamtaro said, he yawned and started to nod off again.

shadow smiled "um, i need to sleep too, so i'll see you in the morning." shadow said, he quickly fluttered down, and tucked himself into the neckercheif.

hamtaro sighed, and yawned again, nodding off at last..and getting some much deserved shut-eye..

london, early day break...

"wake up hamtaro, we are here." Bijou said to hamtaro, she had woken up earlier and helped the other hams steer herbert through the rain.

hamtaro's brwon eyes opened and he sat up, seeing that he was no longer on herbert, and inside someone's carrier...maxwell's carrier, in the bookshop.

"so glad to see you awake, long time no see hamtaro." maxwell greeted, cheerily.

hamtaro looked around and saw most of the hamsters they had found so far, at his side, smiling.

sandy by maxwell, stan by flora and lannie,mermaid by shadow,shadow by sandy, lacitos by bijou, cloey by lannie, and jingle by..pashmina.

"Hamha, what happened?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"you fell asleep, and fell of herbert in the middle of the night, and we carried you here, are you alright hamtaro?" Bijou asked, worriedly.

"yeah, fine, my head hurst alot though..." Hamtaro mumbled unhappily.

bijou smiled "i'm glad." she said, hugging him,

"um, me too bijou."

"well, now that hamtaro is up, shall we go? we still have alot of ham hams to find." Pashmina said she sighed

"uh yeah, let's get going." Hamtaro said, he stood up and ran across the carrier and to the cage. the bookshop was empty.

"so how do we get out maxwelll? the doors look shut and locked." Hamtaro said

"yeah, how max?" Sandy asked she walked up to him.

"simple, through that crack in the wall." Maxwell pointed out.

"great, that's why we can always rely on you max!" Hamtaro said smiling

"yeah." maxwell said, he then leaped out of the cage and onto the floor.

"hurry, i see people coming!" maxwell said, urgently,

and with that, the ham hams leaped from the desk, to the floor, and ran after maxwell to the crack, and out.

once outside, they shivered a little, and they heard a happy giggle, that sounded like...penelope!

"is that?" hamtaro asked looking around the other hams turned and saw penelope, and pashmina, happily running towards her best friend.

"penelope!" pashmina exclaimed she smiled at the baby ham ham, in the yellow blanket who was playing with a snowflake, and a shiny ring on the ground.

"penelope!" pashmina said happily. she ran towards her best friend but stopped when a crow swooped down, and saw the ring, and penelope. pashmina gasped.

"oh no! penelope!" pashmina exclaimed, as the crow swooped down, and picked up the ring, and penelope who was clinging to it for dear life as she was lifted off the ground.

"Okyuu!" Penelope exclaimed, she flailed one of her paws wildly, at pashmina, as if to say "help me"

"hams! someone has to save penelope! please! mermaid, shadow!" pashmina exclaimed, she turned around and tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was worried about penelope.

"oh! right!" mermaid said, and without hesitation, took to the sky, shadow slowly followed her, and the two flew up to the crow.

the two hamsters hesitated a bit, but quickly decided to blind the crow with their gems.

shadow's ruby, and mermaid's seashell glowed, and the crow squawked in anger, and flapped it's wings wildly.

huge breeze developed and almost knocked mermaid, and shadow out of the air.

"Okyuu!" penelope cried, as the crow flapped it's wings more wildly, and as it di, penelope's grip slipped and she fell.

"oh! Penelope!" Pashmina exclaimed. "Shadow! mermaid! save penelope!!" Pashmina shouted,

mermaid nodded to shadow and nervously flew over to penelope, grabbing her paw. shadow did the same, and before long they were safe on the ground.

"okyoo!" penelope exclaimed, once her feet touched the ground, she ran to pashmina, and clung to her tightly.

mermaid. and shadow landed on the ground and walked over to the others, smiling.

"you two did great, rescuing penelope from that big old crow." Bijou said smiling at mermaid and shadow.

"uh yeah, thanks bijou." shadow said, he looked at mermaid and blushed.

"yeah, thanks." mermaid said, she smiled.

hamtaro grinned. "well, i think we've had quite enough adventure in london..shall we move on?"

bijou nodded, along with most of the others. "uh huh!" some of them chorused together.

"alrighty then! lead the way jingle my ham!" Hamtaro said,

jingle nodded and played a chord, "is it really that time already? our nesting must move farhter onwards to find the golden grains of truth, and the rainbow at the end of the road." jingle said. playing his signature chord, and started off, towards herbert, who fast asleep on a pile of newspapers in the alley, ontop of him, was a white bird, and a gray hamster with an eye patch.

and who else could it have been, but sabu? and Fransiouse?

"is that...Sabu?" hamtaro wondered, as he looked at the white dove, and the hamster. yes it was them, it had to be.

"hey! sabu! wake up!" Hamtaro called out,

at that moment the rugged feild hamster's eyes flew open, and the dove chirped.

"yeah, hey hamtaro! what's been happening? i haven't seen you in nights! and days! what's going on?" Sabu asked, cheerily.

"um,nothing, i'm ona quest with some of my friend the ham hams, to find our other friends..what are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked

"oh nothing, helping out a fellow feild ham, and his neice." Sabu said smiling

"a feild ham and his neice? who?" Hamtaro asked, he knew who it might be, boss and raine. well, that was his first thought anyway.

"i'll get them up, hey boss! raine! get up i think a friend of yours is here to see you." Sabu said,

from beyond herbert's ear, a rugged and beaten up looking boss, with his hat stirred and saw hamtaro. "Hamtaro! you're here! with bijou! and stan and sandy, and pashmina and maxwell! and lannie!" Boss exclaimed. he was happy to see alot of the ham hams together again.

"hey uncle, what is all of that loud noise?" a female hamster asked, she looked somewhat like boss, and her ribbon looked like his hat. this hamster, was boss's seldom seen neice, Raine.

"oh nothing raine, go back to sleep." Boss said, quietly, before turning to the other hamsters.

"hams! what are you all doing here?" Boss asked, he jumped down, and slid down herbert's back, landing on the cemement ground.

"lookin for the ham hams, we were all seperated, so now i'm going with them to find the rest. speaking of which, have you seen any more?" Hamtaro asked.

boss shook his head but then nodded. "oh yeah! i saw jade and lightfoot! but they seemed to be in such a hurry, and he was with cappy, and world war II." Boss said

"really? where?" Hamtaro asked

"in the alley, last night, and i saw rainbow somewhere near sparkle and glitter's concert last night...but she left in a hurry." Boss said "she didn't even say hello." he sighed.

"oh well, anymore?" Hamtaro asked.

"uh yeah, dexter and howdy...and i think that's it." Boss replied,

"oh well where?" he asked he was excited, he wanted to find more ham hams, and he wanted to go back to the clubhouse, and live in the house with laura, and have adventures in tokyo. all of this traveling was fun, but hamtaro was homesick.

and he missed laura. he had left without saying goodbye, and knew she might be worried.

and he figured maria, and kana, and june and kylie and all of the humans might be worried as well, but right now, it didn't matter much.

"i can take you to cappy, jade and lightfoot..if you want to." boss said, he smiled at jingle "if raine and i can come with you, and if sabu wil let us use fransiouse.."

sabu grinned "sure boss old pal. anything." Sabu said, he smiled at raine and boss.

"great, alright then!" boss said he grinned and grabbed raine's paw, leading her up to fransiouse.

sabu climbed on infront, to steer his friend, while the others and jingle climbed back on herbert, and started off, as boss flew above them, leading them,

Lannie scoffed, "i can fly us there, it'll be faster." Lannie insisted, shadow and cloey looked at her

"i wouldn't risk it lannie, you know we wouldn't want to loose our leader." Cloey said, she sighed.

lannie sighed. "sure, i bet dodger-san or panda would agree with me." Lannie said

"not hardly." a burly gray and brown hamster with a ripped neckercheif chimed in,

Lannie blinked. it was dodger! but where had he come from?

"Dodger-san!" Lannie exclaimed smiling

"lannie-san."

lannie smiled at dodger "where did you come from? the sky?" Lannie asked

"you might say that," Dodger said. he sighed and flopped down on herbert, exhausted.

Hamtaro looked over from the sky to dodger and lannie. and smiled at bijou.

"another couple, untouchable by spat." he said grinning

"yes." bijou said smiling she blushed.

the memory of running around ham ham land after spat with hamtar fixing love came to mind. and the couple of pepper and oxnard, lannie and dodger..and the firnedship of pashmina and penelope. such a happy memory...

_"ha ha! pfft! now you cannot tell which dodger is real! now you will never have love again! muhahaha pfft!" spat said, before flying off._

_"oh no, hamtaro this is bad." bijou said,_

_"yeah i know..but i think lannie knows which one is real and which one isn't." Hamtaro said reassuringly._

_lannie meanwhile, stood infront of a fake dodger and the real dodger,_

_"alrighty, i'm gonan ask 3 questions only the real dodger can anwser.alrighty, question 1, who is my best friend?" Lannie asked_

_the fake dodger studdered "um...you?"_

_dodger, the real one sighed "panda, me, and cloey."_

_lannie smiled at dodger, "yes! one point for you!..next question..."_

_"who do i love?"_

_the fake dodger studdered again "stan?"_

_lannie grinned "that i will never tell, but it's wrong never the less."_

_"one more wrong anwser and you're gonna be swimming with the fishies..heh heh." lannie said grinning. she tugged on the rope and the door opened beneath the fake dodger he tried really hard to stay up. _

_"you have been warned, now last question." lannie said, a serious look was on her face, her sinister grin, was gone._

_"who do you love?"_

_dodger smiled at lannie "you lannie, kite sky." he said smiling_

_the fake dodger grinned, and tried really hard to imitate dodger, but could not._

_"i love you, laynnie-sand?" he said uncertainly._

_at this, lannie started to laugh "ha ha, ha ha ha no." and grabbed the rope to the trap door, she held it tightly in her little paw. "now..i must decide.." she turned to them,a sinister grin on her face._

_ "i've had fun boys, but one of you has to go swimming.." she grinned and pointed to dodger and the fake dodger "eeny meeny miney mo, it is you who must go."_

_she __stopped and pointed to dodger, she smiled "not you dodger-san." she then pointed to the fake one and tugged the rope really hard, and he fell in, the door shut and lannie padlocked it._

_dodger smiled at lannie "lannie-san,"_

_"dodger, you know i knew only you could anwser those questions didn't you?"_

_"yeah," dodger shrugged._

_lannie smiled "dodger-san."_

_bijou and hamtaro smiled happily. "we have done our job yes?"_

_"yeah bijou."_

"well i think lannie's questionaire helped out alot don't you think so?" Hamtaro asked

bijou smiled "yes thank goodness for her quick and quirkyness." Bijou said she smiled at hamtaro

the couple smiled and blushed but then looked to the sky again, as fransiouse landed on the ground, infront of a cat, and two hamsters, howdy and dexter.

"oh my! it's howdy and dexter!" bijou exclaimed, pointing to the ground.

"right bijou! we have to do something! or that mean cat is gonna get them." hamtaro said

"but what can we do? that cat is really big!" Bijou said, worriedly.

"leave it to me bijou! alright hams! let's go!" Hamtaro said, he and some of the others slid down behind herbert, and stood, stan tugged hard on herbert's tail, and he squealed in anger, and charged towards the cat, and the two hamsters,

"well it's been nice knowing you howdy." Dexter said sadly, he gulped

"yeah, nice." Howdy said he gulped as well "and poor pashy and penelope..."

"yeah..." dexter sighed

the cat grinned, and lunged forwards as the pig approached, but soon retreated, and ran towards the hamsters.

"AAH! HELP!" Howdy and dexter screamed running as fast as they could away from the cat,

"they need help!" mermaid said, and dove down to pick one of them up off the gorund, shadow did the same.

in the process, shadow and mermaid dipped down infront of herbert and rescued dexter and howdy. hamtaro was infront, driving herbert towards the cat and away.

"grab my paw!" Mermaid and shadow said to dexter and howdy

howdy and dexter quickly complied and were soon resting comfortably on herbert's back.

"phew, what a day." Dexter sighed "yeah, what a li'l ol day." howdy said he sighed.

when herbert finnally calmed down, he stopped and sat down, eating a corn cob.

"well what a heroic rescue." bijou said smiling she grinned at mermaid and shadow

she smiled at hamtaro "they would make a cute couple yes?" she said grinning

hamtaro looked at mermaid and shadow and smiled "i have to agree with you bijou." he whispered back, smiling.

"yeah two in one day! first penelope from a crow, and now howdy and dexter from a cat! you two are awesome!" Hamtaro said smiling

"uh, just in the right spot at the right time i suppose..." Mermaid said she shrugged and blushed.

"yeah, right." shadow said he turned and saw dodger. he smiled

"hey dodge,"

dodger smiled

"wow, i'm tired, too much adventure." Hamtaro said sighing,

"yeah way too much." mermaid said nodding

maxwell grinned "i'm tired from just watching you guys, anyway are you guys moving on so soon? or are you going to stay in london and look for cappy and rainbow?" Maxwell asked

"uh, well...we were going to move on...but, hamtaro what do you want to do? it's getting dark." bijou said she turned her attention to the sky.

"gee guess you're right bijou, alright i voite we stay if cappy and rainbow or jade and lightfoot are here we should look for them." Hamtaro said

"right, and i'm like so tired..i've had to watch stan all day." Sandy commented yawning

"yeah i could go for a good long sleep in a bed made of alfalfa and inside a warm and snug carrier." Cloey said

boss, jingle, and raine nodded.

"alright then, it unanimous, let's stay here for one night." Hamtaro said

"alrighty then, may i offer you stay in my cage at the bookshop? it's nice and warm and very big." Maxwell said smiling

"sure alright, come on hams. we're having a ham sleep over at maxwell's." Hamtaro said smiling

the others smiled and yawned, too tired from all of the traveling, and adventure they had endured.

"alright, let me lead the way, and herbert and fransiouse can stay in a box in the front, my owners will never know." Maxwell said, smiling

"sounds great, i bet herbert could use some rest as well, and fransiouse too." boss said

maxwell smiled, but then took off towards the bookshop, and went inside.

once inside he lead herbert and fransiouse through the door, and into the boxes.

then maxwell retreated to his cage, and let the other hamsters inside.

"here we are, please make yourselves at home." Maxwell said smiling

"sure, will do maxwell!" Hamtaro said, and set off for a bedroom, being that the cage was very much like the clubhouse.

maxwell retreated to his library and left the ham hams alone.

"well this place looks cozy," Cloey commented she smiled.

"yeah, nice and comfy cozy," Lannie said yawning.

"well i'm gonna hit the hay, so i'll see you in the morning lannie-san." dodger said, and then went off to find a bedroom.

pashmina, bijou, sandy, lacitos, flora, raine, and penelope were gathered in a room with a vanity, cleaning themselves up a little bit.

pashmina put on her scarf after she had washed and dried it in the stream, bijou had put on new clean ribbons, since her current ones were dusty and wet, and stained due to all of the rain and dust and mud. lacitos had also put on new ribobns, flora had put on a new clip and straightened her hat, penelope had put on a clean yellow blanket, with pashmina's help, and sandy had tied a new ribbon on her tail.

the girls emerged and split up to go to bed, "goodnight," they all chorused and went into seperate rooms.

on the floor, howdy and dexter were playing cards, they both looked up and smiled

"good night pashy!" howdy chorused

"sleep tight pashmina, sweet dreams." Dexter said smiling

pashmina sighed and rolled her eyes, but smiled at them "goodnight you two," and lead penelope into a bedroom.

and with that, they were gone.

"so who's still awake?" Hamtaro asked, a few remaining hamsters,

"um, well cloey, maxwell, moi, you...howdy and dexter, and that's it." Lannie said, she shurgged and yawned,

"well, i'm going to bed, goodnight!" Hamtaro said, and scurried off to a room, and shut the door.

cloey yawned as well, "i'm going too, night lannie." she said, and walked off.

lannie shrugged "night clo," she yawned once more, and decided it was about time for her to get some much needed sleep as well.

once the whole cage was quiet, and almost everyone was asleep, hamtaro curled up in the bed in the bedroom, he was comfortable for the first time in a while. it felt good to be asleep on alfalfa and under a soft felt blanket, it was like magic to be warm in a bed again.

hamtaro however wasn't happy, he was worried about laura, who he knew would miss him.

_"i shouldn't have just left like that,"_ Hamtaro thought

"i hope she's not too worried about me," he said

he then, closed his brown eyes and snuggled deeper into the alfalfa and felt and fell asleep, vividly dreaming of home...

_in toyko...midnight..._

"Laura pumpkin! help me with this heavy box!" mr.Haruna said, as the haruna family was unloading furniture at their old house, kana iwata was also there and helping. they had returned a few hours earlier.

"so laura, have you seen the news latley?" Kana asked

Laura shook her head "no, why? something happen?" she asked Kana, she was abit worried.

"yeah, come see!" Kana exclaimed, and pulled laura inside her house.

kana turned on the tv and the news came on,

"several counts of hamsters dissapearing has popped up all over the world. one in particular is one named hamtaro, his owner laura haruna, reported him missing friday morning, nothing has come in yet."

Laura froze "Hamtaro?!"

"yeah, maria's bijou, and kylie and june's hamsters are gone too, and my little oxnard! i'm so worried laura!" Kana exclaimed

"oh kana! i knew something was wrong when he didn't come out to play! oh kana! we have to do something!" Laura exclaimed

"don't worry laura, i'm sure he just escaped his cage for a little play time. oxnard does that to me all the time." Kana said

"oh i hope so." Laura said,

"don't worry laura, once it's morning i'll help you look for him, okay?" Kana asked

"alright, thanks Kana."

* * *

author's note: hamha! another chapter said and done! alright, next time!!

hamtaro: hamha! it's hamtaro here!

laura: and laura!

hamtaro: our quest is almost over! now with more hamsters we'll be home in no time! and i hope we can still use the clubhouse.

laura: i hope so hamtaro! i miss you!

hamtaro: i miss you too laura! but don't worry! we'll be home soon! i promise.

both: next time: the last of hams! the return trip home! see ya then!

me: alrighty! we're done! so, until next time!

and thanks again so much to my super awesome hamigos for letting me use some of their hamsters in this chapter and other chapters! anyway, keep reading my loyal fans, and NEVER EVER FORGET! R-E-V-E-I-W!


	8. the end of year! reunions abound!

author's note: alrighty! chapter 8! enjoy! and review! please review!

* * *

-chapter 8-

_"Hamtaro...where are you?"_ Laura Haruna mumbled sitting at her desk, she sat sadly, watching out the window, at the calm, monday morning. she was supposed to be at school at the Welcome back party, but Mrs.Haruna and Mrs.Iwata let them stay home to look for Oxnard and Hamtaro,

"Kana had better get here soon, what if hamtaro is in trouble somewhere?" Laura said she put her head down

she sighed, and something came up to her,

"Laura! phone for you!" Mrs. Haruna called up,

Laura slowly got up and walked down the stairs and into the living room where her father, and mother were unpacking things from the box.

Laura picked up the reciver, a familiar voice came on the end.

"Laura?" Maria, asked

"Maria? is that you?" Laura asked in pure shock, she hadn't heard maria's voice in over a year.

"Yeah, laura do you know if hamtaro is home with you?" Maria asked

"actually hamtaro isn't home, kana and i were gonna go look for him." Laura said

"oh? well Bijou isn't in her cage, and i'm kind of worried, do you think i could come with you and kana?" Maria asked

"um, sure," Laura said, but a beep interrupted her

"oh, another call..." Laura said, she pushed the button to the other line,

"Hello? laura?!" June, said on the other end. she sounded Hurt and Scared.

"June?" Laura asked

"Have you seen my hamster pashmina? she's not at home! neither is penelope! kylie's hysterical," June said

"oh that's horrible! i'm so sorry! hamtaro isn't home either." Laura said

"maybe we should organize a search party or something," maria suggested

"yeah, maybe..." Laura said

"i think it's a good idea, how bout we meet at the park and start a search? we're sure to find them." June said

"yeah, alright i'll tell kana, but i've got to go right now, bye," Laura said, she hung up.

_"i'll find you hamtaro! no matter where i have to go!"_ Laura thought.

..meanwhile...outside of tokyo...

"Jingle where are we? it looks like a city!" Cloey said

"maybe we're home." Bijou said "i hope so,"

Hamtaro looked back "i hope so too bijou..we must be close," Hamtaro said

he looked at jingle.

"Hey jingle, do you think this is home?" Hamtaro asked

"possibly ham and eggs, but i know the journey of ours goes onwards, but maybe it is time ot stop and gaze at the sky, and lay under a willow and watch the birds fly by." Jingle said, he played his chord and smiled up at the sky.

"well, whatever, i say this is home! i would regonize our clubhouse anywhere!" lannie said she pointed to the tree in the park with the clubhouse entrance

"yes! look! we're home hams!!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

Herbert walked on until the corn truck passed by

"oh no! hang on hams!" Hamtaro shouted to the others

the others grabbed onto the neckercheif and hung on, as herbert tore after the truck,

Herbert sped up, and ran faster, swinging this way and that, and bumped into the wall of a building, and some of the ham hams went flying into the air.

"Whoa! i'm flying!" Lannie said

"speak for yourself, lannie," Mermaid Boasted, she floated down, flapping her wings, as did shadow.

once some had landed helter skelter, and some were soflty on the ground, the building shook, and some planks fell down,

"Oh no! i have to fix the planks!" a panda colored hamster exclaimed, running outside.

"Ouchichi," most of the hamsters chanted, when some of them opened their eyes, they saw panda.

"Panda!" Hamtaro exclaimed, he opened his eyes and walked towards him, but fell,

Bijou rushed to hamtaro's side, helping him up. cloey ran after her and to panda.

"Panda!! we found you!" Cloey exclaimed she smiled.

Panda's gaze turned to cloey, and hamtaro. "uh, hamha!" he said smiling and waving

some of the others, stumbled to their feet, and walked over to panda,

"Panda, hamha," Boss said, he smiled as he walked up to him,

"Hi boss, sandy, hamtaro, bijou, shadow, mermaid," Panda said

"hey panda! who's there?" Oxnard, asked running outside with pepper to see what the noise was.

Hamtaro looked up "Oxnard!" he exclaimed, running towards his best friend

"Oh! Hamtaro imsohappyithoughti'dneverseeyouagainlauraandkanahavebeenlookingallover!!" Oxnard said, smiling he suddenly burst into his trademark tears and embraced his friend

"uh...what was that oxy?" Hamtaro asked, sweatdropping a little as he did so.

"so now that we're all back together...shall we head back to the clubhouse? it's just waiting for us.." Boss said

"wait boss, what about Cappy?" Hamtaro asked

"oh, right...where is Cappy anyway?" Boss asked

he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hamha, my ham ham friends, it's been a long time has it not?" Auntie Viv, asked she smiled as she walked up the hill.

the ham hams turned. "Auntie viv!"

"Auntie viv, you finnally decide to show up eh?" Boss asked he smiled

"well i would have been here sooner Mr.Tough ham, except i ran into one of your friends, you know this ham?" Auntie viv asked, she stepped away revealing a scared and blushing cappy.

"Cappy!" Boss Exclaimed

Cappy looked up at boss "Boss!" and ran behind the group.

"Well then, i guess we're all here," Hamtaro said

"yes," Bijou said, she looked up at the sky.

"it is sunset..we should head back to the clubhouse...shouldn't we?" Bijou asked

all eyes turned to Boss.

"i suppose..snowball, snoozer and rainbow might show up, alright hams! let's go!" Boss said

"yeah!" they all chorused, and started off...

-the park, near dusk-

"Kana, did you find anything?" Laura asked

"no, sorry laura, what about you guys?" Kana asked, turning to maria, june and kylie.

"no luck at all." Maria said sadly.

"well let's hope we can look again after school tommrow.." Laura said

"yeah, well, i've gotta head home. bye," June said, she satrated off and kylie started to follow

"sorry laura," Maria said

"yeah, thanks.." Laura mumbled sadly.

she and Kana started to walk home.

"so kana, do you think hamtaro, and bijou, and pashmina are alright?" Laura asked

"i'm sure they are laura, remember hamtaro got away that one time and he came back? i'm sure he'll come home, he can't stay away from you," Kana said smiling

"yeah, thanks Kana, see you at school tommorow," Laura said she started off towards her house

_"Hamtaro...where are you? when will you be home?"_ Laura thought

-the clubhouse-

"wow, this place is so full of dust" Pashmina said,

"yeah, we should clean up," Bijou said, she grabbed a broom

howdy grinned "alright! let's get Sweeping! HA Howdy! you crack me up!" Howdy said, laughing.

"do us all a favor and loose your voice howdy," Dexter said sighing

"Odely!" Howdy said, a bit mad

"Oh no not again," Pashmina said she sighed.

"okyu," Penelope commented, sighing.

"that's right, penelope. just ingore them," Pashmina said nodding

Bijou sighed "they are doing it again," she sighed

"as long as their not sweeping pashmina off her feet i still got a slim chance." Stan said, he grinned and walked over to pashmina, only to be dragged off by sandy and flora

"Sweep her off her feet? have you been taking joke lessons from howdy AGAIN?" Sandy asked, shaking her head

"my my stanny wanny, don't you know i'm still here?" Flora asked she shook her head

"Aww, sis..." Stan mumbled, as he was pulled away.

"good for pashmina, she's got three hams after her, meanwhile i don't have anyone," Boss sighed

"oh don't worry boss, i'm sure there's a suitable girl ham out there for you..." Lannie said

"Hey lannie, what about you?" shadow Teased

"Oh dear shadow, don't you know, my heart belongs to one and only one ham, and i shall not say who," Lannie grinned "it's a secret, and you know us skys, are not one to say personal secrets," Lannie said

"sure whatever lannie," Shadow said, sweeping away.

"well, i'd say we're done," Hamtaro said, he looked around at the once dus covered room, and at the now clean room,

"and just in time for the party too," a familiar voice chimed

Lapis and Lazuli stood at the door, grinning

"party? Heke?" the ham hams all turned

"yeah! come see the sky! it's filled with sugar diamonds!" Lazuli said smiling

the ham hams ran outside, and into the park, where an area had been set up with treats and chairs, and lights and everything, three familiar hamsters were sitting at the table, smiling

Snowball, Rainbow, and elder Ham.

"Wow! everyone is here!" Hamtaro exclaimed

he looked around at the area, several groups of hamsters were standing around, talking and playing, catching up on the past year.

Prince bo and the Rainbow girls, Captain hamstern and the seahams, Prince omar and Ohkiny, Team Djungle and the Djungarian chorus, Stucky, Browski, Barette and Seamore, Sparkle, and of course, jingle and herbert.

"so lassies, thinking about joining the crew? YAR HAR HAR HAR!" Captain Hamstern laughed

"um...Lazuli, didn't we already explain that we didn't want to be pirates?" Lapis whispered to her friend

"i think we'd better explain one more time..." Lazuli said

Captain hamstern sighed. "is there anyone who wants to join our crew?" Captain hamstern asked

"WE DO! WE DO!" two hamsters ran toward the burly sea captain., jade and lightfoot.

"ah, finnally a lass on the crew...and a fine young swabby you'll make...alright, hamberto, put the lass on the lower deck, and you..." Captain hamstern looked at Lightfoot. "Swabby duty!" he shoved a mop and bucket of cold water towards lightfoot,

Cuby and hambone ran a little too fast, resulting in a loud and cold splash. all over lightfoot,

Jade gasped, and tried to stiffle her laughter.

"..." lightfoot sighed and walked off.

"Everyone's here!" Bijou exclaimed happily

"yeah!!" Hamtaro exclaimed

"well what are we waiting for? let's get this party started!!" Stan rushed in and started shaking his maracas as the music of the ham ham birthday band

_Ham-Ha Friends! let's start the show! Join the Team come on let's go!_

_little hamsters big Adventures! Hamtaro!_

_he leaves his cage when Laura's Away, all of his ham-ham friends wanna play!_

_but someone needs our help today! Hamtaro!_

_H-A-M-T-A-RO, he;s the star of every show, H-A-M-T-A-R-O!_

_What's the word? someone's in trouble? to the clubhouse on the double! we'll make a plan and lend a hand! Hamtaro!_

_It's ticky ticky krmp krmp time to run we'll kushi kushi krmp krmp get the job done! Hiff hiff krmp krmp all we need is our favorite food--Sunflower seeds!_

_H-A-M-T-A-R-O we'll work together this i know!_

_H-A-M-T-A-R-O! he's a helpful friend his little paws he'll always lend we'll be together till the end!_

_HAMTARO!_

at the end of the song, a roar of Appaluse came from the Ham hams at the tables.

"and now, to welcome you all back," Elder ham got out of his chair and moved to the podium on the stage.

"welcome welcome Ham hams, it's been a long year it has, and i'm sure all of you missed home, now, to welcoem our next act, Sandy and her ribbon Twirlers!"

"alright! now just like last year!" Sandy said as she, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope ran on stage.

"Twirling twirling twirling!" Sandy shouted twirling her ribbons.

after Sandy and the girl hams finished,a roar of clapping rose from the crowd.

Bijou rushed down the stairs and to Hamtaro. she was smiling

"Did you see? we were great!"Bijou said Happily.

"Yeah bijou! it was just like old times!" Hamtaro said

"Quite everyone! the Diamonds of Sugar are falling!" Lazuli shouted Lapis and her then turned and ran up the hill witht the others.

"let's go Hamtaro! we'll miss the stars." Bijou said she then turned and ran

"yeah...coming!" Hamtaro ran after her and sat down next to her and Oxnard, who was sitting next to pepper Holding paws.

"alright hams! i say we make a wish! in honor of our return!" Boss said he stood up, and suddenly the feild went quiet.

"..what? you hams don't think it's a good idea?" Boss looked around at the Acusing eyes. every ham was giving him an irritated look.

"boss, being Apart from Each other for a Full year was punishment enough! and that's from the dumb wish we all made! but all it did was backfire on us!" Lannie pointed out

"yeah, and i don't wanna leave this place again, all of my friends are here," Pashmina said she sounded kind of hurt.

"well, i just don't want something like that to Happen again..." Boss paused and blushed

"listen to him," said Auntie Viv she stood up and watched slowly. "we can't let a perfect night just pass by,"

"Well...Ur, ...Let's make a Wish to Stay together! and never let anything come inbetween us!"

"yeah! this calls for an encore!" Stan, Jingle, and Tiki sled in (a/n: Tiki isn't in this fic...but she is in my Upcoming Ham-Human fic! Watch for her! )

_it's hamtaro time _

_kush kush ticky ticky wa!_

_Hamtaro! when we work together it's much better_

_my best friend!_

_we like sunflower seeds krmp krmp._

_my ham ham! if she heads for toruble we won't let her! hamtaro!_

_little hamsters big adventures!_

_laura's gone to school let's go to the ham-ham clubhouse!_

_we can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse! watch out for those cats they're smarter than you think, but if we work together we can make their plans sink!_

"whoo!" howdy shouted (a/n: i had to put that in. xD)

_hamtaro!_

_Snoozer howdy penelope panda!_

_my best friend!_

_oxnard bijou cappy maxell!_

_my ham ham!_

_dexter boss pashmina jingle!_

_Hamtaro! little hamsters big adventures!_

_hamtaro! hamtaro's here to help you! hamtaro! hamtaro's team is for you!_

"Hamtaro!" all the ham hams shouted at the very end

soon the fireworks were starting and cries could be heard from across the park.

"it sounds like someone is sad," Bijou said

"yeah, it sounds like our owners," Pashmina said

"i wonder if they're like looking for us," Sandy said

"we've been gone a really long time," Maxwell said

"i think it's laura and her friends. and she's probably really sad! she probably misses me!" Hamtaro said suddenly realizing how long it had been since he had seen laura.

"and maria! i know she is probably worried sick," Bijou said

"and june," pashmina said. "she's probaly seen by now that i was gone," Pashmina said slowly.

"okwee," Penelope agreed sadly.

"Penelope says kylie is probably so worried she can't speak." pashmina translated.

"gee, i guess we'd better like get home then," sandy said

"yeah...your humans are all worried so go on home, " boss turned to go.

"Hey boss where are you going?" Hamtaro asked

"back to the clubhouse to check up on snoozer, and raine, see you ham-hams tommrow!" boss shouted as he darted towards the entrance. raine appeared at the door,

"well, guess we'd all get home then," Hamtaro said

the ham hams nodded and started off in diffrent directions,

"see you tommrow hamtaro!" Sandy shouted before she, stan and flora left.

"bye sandy! stan! flora," Hamtaro said he bid a fond farewell to the rest of the guests and started home with Oxnard and Bijou.

"what do you think laura and kana are doing?" Oxnard asked

"probably looking for us, they sounded so sad," Bijou said

"well, this is my stop, see you tommrow at the clubhouse," Bijou said as they stopped infront of maria's mansion.

"bye bijou," Oxnard and Hamtaro said together both waving.

"Aurevior," Bijou said before dissapearing into the dark bedroom of her owner maria.

"well oxy, guess it's just you and me," Hamtaro said

"yeah," oxnard sighed

they soon came upon the neighboring houses of laura haruna and kana iwata.

"this is my stop so i'll meet you at your house tommrow," Oxnard said

"right, bye oxnard." Hamtaro said he walked towards brandy's dog house, the sleeping dog yawned and woke up.

hamtaro ran into the pipe and up it into the crack in the wall and into laura's room, he opened the cage door and walked back in.

"Ah, home sweet home," Hamtaro said happily. he smiled and then yawned.

outside...

"Hamtaro! Hamtaro where are you?" Laura haruna called out into the empty twilght.

"laura," Mr and Mrs.Haruna approached their daughter calmly, mrs.haruna placed a hand on laura's shoulder.

"what?"

"it's about time to go home laura, you have school tommrow," Mrs.Haruna said calmly.

"but mom, i still haven't found hamtaro!" Laura said she was crying.

"oh i know laura, but maybe he'll come home on his own tommrow," Mrs.Haruna coaxed.

"but mom!"

"it's late, you can look with kana more after school." Mr.Haruna said intterupting his wife, Mrs.Haruna shot him an irritated look.

"alright," Laura finally gave in sadly. she didn't want to quit now, she was so sure she'd find him tonight.

"that goes for you too kana," Mr and Mrs.Iwata broke in,

kana looked up and faced laura.

"you too june," June's mother said slowly, all of the parents looked at eachother and their children.

"hey hil, we should probably be getting back..." Noel said hillary looked up and blushed, but a sad expression stayed on her face.

"Daddy" Yumi begged she looked up at her father's eyes for a moment, "sorry it's late, we'll look for maxwell more tommrow,"

Yumi began to cry.

"mother," Maria pleaded

Maria's mother shook her head "sorry maria," she said her eyes held a look of sympathy.

"alright," all six girls said at once. they all faced each other sadly.

"see you tommrow at school laura," Maria said she smiled a little.

"see ya," laura said sadly.

"Daddy," Mimi said she eyed kana sadly.

"sorry mimi, it's way past your bedtime, we'll find panda tommrow," mimi's mother said slowly.

"time to go laura," Laura's mother said

"huh? oh...ok, coming." Laura and kana started off after their parents,

"no luck huh?" Kana asked facing laura.

"no, i just hope he's alright where ever hamtaro is," Laura said

"yeah, i hope oxnard's alright," Kana said

"well, bye kana, see you at school tommrow." Laura said as she stood outside her house

"well...cheer up, i'm sure we'll have better luck when it's light out," kana said

"yeah, see ya." laura said walking inside she shut the door.

"Bye," Kana said.

Haruna household...

"hamtaro," Laura trudged up to her room and turned on the light.

she flopped down on her bed and rolled towards the wall.

"where are you?"

"oh no! laura's still sad! time for some major TLC from her best hamster!" Hamtaro said to himself he sat in the carrier in his cage watching laura.

"Laura, time for bed!" Mrs.Haruna called up

"alright mom," Laura said she changed into her pjamas and went to sit at her desk.

_"dear diary, i didn't find hamtaro today. something told me that i would...but i didn't, Kana and i are going to meet up with our friends tommrow and look, _

_not much else to say,_

_Laura,"_

then, laura slowly walked to her bed and climbed in, she fell asleep.

"Hamtaro..."

while laura slept, hamtaro planned on how to show himself to her.

"maybe...no...no...oh...no that'll wake her up,"

he sighed, it was getting late and he himself needed some sleep.

"i have to go to the clubhouse in the morning," he said to himself with a yawn,

then the idea hit him.

thinking, he climbed out of his cage and ran across laura's desk to the stuffed hamtaro doll, he dragged it into his cage and then went into the carrier. "she'll get a big surprise when she gets home," he thought happily. then dozed off warm and safe in his own bed,

the next morning...

"Laura, time for school," Mrs.Haruna called up.

Laura got up and changed for school and met kana at the door.

"so did hamtaro come home last night?" Kana asked

"no," Laura said she shook her head

"oh, oxnard did," Kana said "it feels so good to have him home again, poor little guy was so dirty...he must have been through alot."

"yeah, i wonder if hamtaro was too..." Laura said she shrugged

"well, better get to class," and walked off.

"Hey laura! over here!" Travis shouted at her, Laura turned to face him.

she blushed. "oh! Travis...i didn't see you there." Laura said

"oh, well i heard about hamtaro, and i wanted to give you this, you knoe to give you comfort until he comes home," Travis handed her a little plush hamster that was identical to hamtaro.

"thanks travis, it's really cute," Laura said she smiled a little.

"anytime! feel better laura!" Travis shouted before darting off to class.

_" that was strange...how did travis know about hamtaro?"_ Laura thought quickly.

"well, anyway..." kana trailed off and the bell cut off laura's thoughts.

"we're late, better hurry or mr. yoshi'll be mad," kana said

"yeah..." laura hung onto the doll and walked to class with Kana, still wondering about travis.

later that afternoon...

"i'm home!" Laura shouted to her parents as she walked int the door, in her han1ds was still the cute little hamster doll Travis had given her.

"oh! hello laura! what do you have there?" Mrs.Haruna spotted the doll.

"oh? travis gave it to me...he said it was to help me until hamtaro came back," Laura said she held it with one arm.

"well, alright then, go"od to know someone cares about hamtaro," mrs.Haruna said "why don't you go up and do homework until dinner's ready?"

"alright mom..." Laura shruged and held onto the doll she walked upstairs and into her room,

she set the doll cutley next to the one she had gotten before, well where the one she had gotten before used to be.

"oh! my other plush is missing!" Laura said she was about to get upset again when she saw where it was.

"in Hamtaro's cage?" Laura asked herself quietly she pondered this for a moment then opened the cage door, she removed the doll and Hamtaro stood where the doll had been.

Laura turned around "that's strange...why was my doll in hamtaro's cage?" laura asked she turned and faced the cage she gasped and smiled.

"Hamtaro!"

_"I've missed you a lot laura!"_ hamtaro said looking up

"Hamtaro! i knew it! i never gave up hope you'd come home!" laura picked up hamtaro in her hands.

_"it's so good to be home laura," _Hamtaro thought with a smile.

later that night...

_"Dear journal, Hamtaro came home today when i came from school, one of my dolls was in hamtaro's cage, i took it out and hamtaro came out! i still have to wonder how it got in there, but i'm glad he was there too. hamtaro's fur was so dirty when i saw him, he must have been through a lot, he's going to have to do alot of grooming to get his fur clean, but don't worry hamtaro, tommrow will be a better day."_

laura closed the journal. "well, everything turned out alright after all right little guy?"

_"you bet laura! i never wanna do that again! so for now, i'm staying right here with you,"_ Hamtaro thought he smiled

"well, it's past my bedtime," laura said she cupped hamtaro in her hands and gave him a sunflower seed and carried him to the cage, she set him down gently in his carrier and closed the door.

"goodnight hamtaro," Laura said with a smile.

_"night laura!"_

* * *

author's note: well that's the end! hope you enjoyed it, i know there's errors and i apoligize for not updating for soooooo long, but it's finally done, so now i give credit:

thank you to my good friends Stitchphantom, Rainbowkid, and Dj-chan Nasukochan for letting me use some of their hamsters,

Lannie, dodger,Shadow,Jade,lightfoot,Cloey,snowball, rainbow,

well that's all for this big adventure!

Bye-Q!

REVIEW! and NO FLAMES PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


End file.
